In My Arms
by SaveMeSunshine
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries so... It's a Beckdam fanfic so just read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Becky Baker, you are never to see that boy- that thing- ever again!" screamed Becky's father.

It was a normal Friday night. Becky was on her couch just having come back from hanging out with Adam (secretly, of course) and she was looking through the pictures they had taken on her phone; reliving every moment of their secret date. She was so caught up in those moments that she didn't realize her father had come into the room to ask her where his keys were and caught a glimpse of Adam on her screen.

"Becky, what are you looking at?" asked Mr. Baker. And before she could even start to press the home button, he had taken the phone out of her grip.

"Are you still seeing this bo- this girl?! Becky, we deliberately told you to stay away from her!"

"Dad, you can't tell me who I can or cannot see! Adam is not a girl! He is a boy and you and mom need to get that through your heads because I'm never going to stop seeing him!"

"She is an abomination, Becky. You know what the Lord says about Homosexuality."

"But Adam's a boy! I don't care about what you or mom say; I'm never going to stop seeing him... I love him, dad."

That was the first time she had said it aloud. It felt so right to her and she knew she meant it.

Becky's father face went beat red and he started to go into hysterics. "You do not love him. You are 17 years old. You do not know what love is. Especially with that _thing_;you can't possibly," her dad spat.

It was like she took a blow to the gut. He had called Adam a thing. And the scathing way he said it, it was as if Adam were a disease.

"Adam is not a _thing_ he is my boyfriend and I love him and not you, mom, or Luke or even God are going to stop me from loving him." Becky retaliated.

"Becky Baker, you are never to see that boy- that thing- ever again!" screamed Becky's father.

Becky strode up to where her father was standing, took her phone out of his hand, and said in an even tone, "Watch me."

She took her keys and walked out of her house leaving her dad alone wondering where he went wrong with his daughter.

Adam was sitting in his room replaying his and Becky's date over and over in his head. He pulled out his phone and revealed his screen saver as Becky blowing a kiss at him. He never got tired of looking at that picture. He could stare at it for hours. He was in love with her. He knew it, but he just could not bring himself to say it because he didn't know if she felt the same. The next time he saw her, no matter where it was, he was going to tell her how he felt; regardless of how she felt about him. Who knows, she might feel the same about him.

"Adam! I'm going to a PTA meeting and I won't be back until late. Call Drew if you need anything!" yelled Audra from downstairs. "Oh, and you can take out the trash while you're staring at Becky's photo," and with that, she shut the door.

"How does she always know that," muttered Adam aloud.

Adam turned on his iPod, popped in some ear, buds slipped on his shoes and shuffled downstairs. He took the trash out of the bin and made his way outside. He was so into his thoughts about his mom's super human ability that he didn't notice the car that was turning into his driveway behind him. He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see the beautiful blonde he was just with a couple hours ago. It still took his breath away every time he saw her.

"Becky? I mean, hey, what are you doing here?" inquired Adam.

Becky's face pulled a soft, sad smile. "I'm here to see you silly," as she walked up to him.

Adam looked into her eyes and he could tell that wasn't the whole story.

"Becky, what's wrong?"

And with that, Becky started to sob. She collapsed into his arms and just let out all the tears that she didn't know she was harboring for so long.

"Adam, I can't do this anymore. My parents, they don't want me to see you but that's all I want to do. They're all against me and it's suffocating. I'm not strong enough to put up with all this guilt they throw at me and the disappointing looks that they wear when they see me talking to you or about you. Adam it's just so hard. But I know I'm supposed to be with you. I wouldn't have such strong feelings for you if we weren't suppose to be together. I- I- I-"

Becky couldn't talk anymore; she just continued to sob into Adam's chest. He sat there with her for what felt like hours comforting her and hugging her tight and she sobbed.

"Let's go inside okay? We can't be out here forever or the neighbors will call the cops on us," said Adam trying to make Becky smile a little bit. It worked.

They walked up to Adam's house and descended into the basement where Adam laid on the couch and Becky on top of hi;cuddling with no words or sobs.

An hour or so passed and Adam remembered what he had said to himself a couple hours ago. He was supposed to tell her, no matter where, that he was in love with her. How was he supposed to say it? Is there a way to do this? Isn't he supposed to have a flower or something? His tongue went dry and the back of his throat went hoarse at the thought of even bringing this up. He needed to do this though. It was now or never.

With a big sigh, he mustered up the courage to say her name.

"Becky?"

"Hm?"

"I know that his has been hard for you; to go out with someone like me, to go against your parents and your brother. It takes a lot of courage and admire that about you. Becky, you're the strongest person I know and I am beyond lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You have sacrificed so much just to be with me and I-" he stopped. He couldn't. But he had to.

Becky lifted her head off of Adam's chest, her perfectly straight, blonde hair falling into perfect place as she brushed it behind her ear. Adam took in ever detail of her at that moment. Her microscopic freckles resting on her nose, her hair parted down the middle, her sweet watermelon perfume that wafted into his nose, her soft pink lips coated with just the right amount of strawberry lip gloss, and the most important, her soft, blue eyes that captured him every time staring back into his. This girl is mine, he thought, all mine. She deserves to know that she is my world.

"I love you, Becky Baker. I am in love with you. You are the first person I think about when I wake up and you're the last before I go to sleep. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. When I'm not with you, I count the seconds until I'm able to see those blue eyes again. I hate seeing you cry, Becky. I just want you to be happy all the time because I fell for that smile of yours. I would kill to see that smile all the time. Every time I see you, I don't feel butterflies, those are too minutiae, I feel the whole entire earth kingdom inside me. There aren't enough words in the English dictionary to accurately describe how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Becky could not help but smile. She couldn't describe how much that meant to her for him to say that. Everything that had happened prior to this moment didn't matter anymore. She wanted to say everything he said to her back but she couldn't find the words. So she did the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment: she bent down and kissed him with all the love she could muster.

She pulled away and rested her forehead on his and looked into his puppy dog brown eyes and whispered,

"I love you, too."

He pulled her into another kiss and they laid back down and cuddled until they fell asleep into each others arms.

**So I haven't written anything in a while, I know. I didn't feel like finishing my other fiction. I just thought it was down right awful haha. But I see that no one has put out any good fics of these two in a while(probably because the writers refuse to give them screen time). So yeah tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter gets a little...hot. Just a little though. I was trying something different, I usually don't incorporate that kind of stuff. So yeah, if it's bad let me know so I don't ever try again haha but enjoy!**

Adam's chest felt unusually heavy when he stirred.

'Did I fall asleep with the controller again? No, this is too heavy to be a controller.'

Adam opened his eyes and saw a blonde head staring back at him. He chuckled to himself for his terrible memory. He and Becky fell asleep on the basement couch together. Adam maneuvered himself off the couch; Becky had always been a heavy sleeper. He remembered how perfect last night was (apart from the reason Becky came over in the first place). Adam wanted to do something special for her. He checked his watch and realized it was only 8 a.m. He had so much time before Becky woke up. Adam put on his shoes and jacket and sprinted out of the house.

Becky felt numb; the good kind of numb with a hint of the bad kind. Adam had told her he was in love with her and she returned her feelings. Then she remembered the reason that she was even at his house. Her dad must hate her now. 'I should go downstairs and apologize for being so rude,' thought Becky. Becky opened her eyes to a material in which she was familiar with but not her bed comforter. Her eyes came into focus as she realized she was staring at the back of a couch. She turned herself and giggled at herself for not remembering she fell asleep at Adam's last night. There was a note on the coffee table in front of her with her name on it. She grabbed it and began to read.

_Morning sunshine,_

_Sorry to leave you this morning. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so beautiful and at peace when you were asleep. I couldn't possibly interrupt that. I have something for you. Follow the rose petals upstairs and you'll see what I mean. I can't wait to see you._

_-Adam_

_P.S. I love you._

Becky re-read the note over and over again and got butterflies every time she read '_I love you.'_ Then she realized that it was morning, Adam wanted to see her, and she hadn't done anything to herself since the night before when she got ready for their date. Becky jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. Using Dallas' toothpaste, (she shuddered at the action) she brushed her teeth with her finger. She found a comb in the medicine cabinet and combed out her knots. She looked at herself in the mirror and came to terms that she wasn't going to look like Scarlett Johansson but she looked alright. Coming out of the bathroom, she spotted the petals on the ground. She followed them up the stairs and was immediately hit with an intoxicating smell of food. She reached the top of the stairs and saw that the petals led end ended at the kitchen. Becky turned the corner and saw Adam in a suit, holding a bouquet and standing next to the table for 2 clad with rose petals and 2 lit candle sticks on the opposite ends. Becky couldn't believe how romantic this gesture was. She had no words; all she could do was smile.

"Hey beautiful, I hope you had a good night sleep at casa de Torres last night. I know I did." Adam put down the bouquet on the table and walked over to Becky with his hand out.

"Who knew my boyfriend was such a romantic?" teased Becky.

"Well now you know," said Adam as he pulled the chair out for Becky. He clasped his hand onto her and knelt to the ground.

"When I woke up this morning and you were drooling so cutely on my shirt," Becky blushed at the embarrassing yet somehow charming remark, "I really thought about what I said to you last night and I knew I meant it. From the bottom of my heart I love you so much, Becky. And no matter how hard it gets, I want you to know that I am always going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave your side. No matter what your parents or your brother say to me, nothing will stop me from caring about you."

'He's so good at making me speechless,' thought Becky. "Thank you, Adam. I really needed to hear that from you. I'm pretty sure my whole family hates me now but I'm glad that I have you. I love you, too."

Becky leaned down to kiss Adam and his cologne and how good he smelled made her want him more and she deepened the kiss. Adam slightly opened his mouth lightly grazed her bottom lip with his tongue waiting for entry and she allowed it. Now they were really getting into it. Adam was off his knee and maneuvered himself to where he was sitting in the chair. Becky got on top of him with each knees on either side of Adam's waist. Her fingers pulled at his hair and his hands caressed her back up and down. Adam went down to her neck and started kissing and sucking her sensitive spots. Becky moaned at his touch and wanted more. They went back to kissing and Becky put a little too much into it and before they knew it the chair tipped backwards and they both went crashing to the floor. Once their pulses slowed down at the near-death experience, they started laughing at what just happened.

"Oh my goodness, Adam I'm so sorry are you okay?" Becky asked between breaths.

"Definitely; I love falling out of chairs it's so much fun. We should switch places next time," said Adam with a smile.

"Hahaha are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah, the floor is like my home."

"Speaking of home, I should really get back to mine," said Becky getting up.

"You can't leave now, I made you breakfast!"

"I know, and I know it would have been delicious but my parents must be worried sick right now and I don't want to anger them anymore."

"Okay, text me later?"asked Adam as he walked her to the door.

"I will, bye Adam."

"Bye Becky," and with a kiss she was gone.

**So you guys told me to keep going and this is what I came up with. Watcha think? By the way, I'm thinking of writing another fiction about these two(because I honestly can't get enough of them. I just wish they were in this block..or at least show that Adam is alive and well or something) and it maybe a little like The Notebook. Tell me what you guys think I should do. Or if I should continue this story as well. By the way, all you Tumblr people out there, I have a tumblr and it's strictly Degrassi so you should follow me! I'm hpatt20! Thank you guys for your support and kind words if you said them. They meant a lot!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't tired so I decided to write. So you guys get 2 today!**

Becky pulled up in her driveway and just sat in her car; dreading going into the house to face what her parents might say or do. Becky never had a problem with being punished. She never really did anything to be punished. If taking an extra cookie after dinner without asking when she was 5, or when she didn't tell her parents that the real reason she didn't go to church was not because she was sick but because she wanted time to herself count as punishable actions. She knew this time was different though. Becky had openly defied her father because of what? A boy? A boy that she loved and cared about more than life itself? A boy that made her realize that her Christian beliefs (or her parent's beliefs on what a Christian should be like) have been shielding her from the world this whole time? Yes. This was all for Adam and she needed to remember that.

As she stepped through the door, all was silence, like the silence before a battle began. The silence was so loud she had to break it, it was unbearable. She closed the door not softly but loud enough to make her presence known throughout the house. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been, Rebecca Baker? Do you know how worried sick we were waiting for you and you never coming home?" screamed Mr. Baker.

"I was at Adam's house. We dosed off and I stayed there last night. I'm sorry I didn't call," said Becky unwilling to match her father's tone. She had to show constraint.

"You were with her? Didn't I tell you not see that girl again? Honor thy mother and father, Becky, and you have not been doing so by hanging out with that abomination!"

"Yes, I was with HIM, dad. And you know what? I'd do it again. I don't care what you say, Adam and I are together. We belong with each other and if you can't accept that, dad, then you can go to hell," stated Becky. She had never felt so in control until that moment; so in charge with her life. Her dad couldn't do anything to her and she knew it.

Mr. Baker on impulse hit Becky across the face. She saw stars and it almost didn't hurt because she was in a state of shock. Her dad had hit her before; she was 9 and he had promised he would never do it again. Becky caught a glimpse of the mirror across the room and from where she was standing she could see the hand print of her father's.

"Becky I- I'm so sorry, I didn't- I don't know what came over me-" stuttered Mr. Baker.

Becky turned back to her father with tears on the brims of her eyes. She said nothing as she brushed past her father and ran upstairs. Becky slammed the door and leaned against it. Finally letting go, she crumpled to the floor and started to silently sob. She laid there for what felt like hours just crying and the tears kept coming and coming without end like a faucet that had been left on. She needed Adam. Becky took out her phone and dialed his number she knew by heart. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sunshine, I thought you were going to-"

"Adam, come over. I need you, please," said Becky trying not to sound so desperate but failing.

"I'm on my way," said Adam; recognizing the desperation and need in her voice.

Adam arrived in a matter of minutes. He climbed to her bedroom window and opened it from the outside to reveal a disheveled Becky leaning against her bedroom door. He was about to ask what's wrong when until she looked up and he saw the red print of a hand on her cheek. He rushed over to her and cradled her in his arms as she wept on his chest. There were no words to be said between the two. Becky cried in Adam's arms until she fell asleep against him. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed where he laid her down. He turned around to make his way out when he felt her grab his arm.

"Please don't leave me alone," she said in the smallest voice.

He climbed up onto the bed and faced her lying down. He kissed her forehead and she closed the gap between their bodies. He rested his chin on her head wrapped his arms around her to make her feel that she was safe and that he wasn't going anywhere.

**Reviews and comments, thanks! I'm sorry it turned so violent for you guys that like Mr. Baker. But yeah, I felt like taking it in this direction. To be honest, I actually almost started crying when I wrote it. It just makes me cringe that this kind of stuff actually happens in the world and there's sometimes nothing we can do about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Becky felt warmth against her body and the familiar scent of cologne when she stirred. She opened her eyes as wide as her eyes could be opened in the morning (which wasn't very wide since she had cried herself to sleep last night and her eyes were puffy) and found Adam in the exact spot she had last seen him; holding her. Even though she still felt weak and helpless, she felt happy as well because she was with Adam. Becky watched him as he rested. He looked really feminine but boyish while he slept. She knew Adam couldn't help that; he hadn't had his t-shots yet. But he was still a man in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed his forehead and nuzzled back into him as she fell back asleep in his arms.

There was a tap on Becky's door.

"Becky, can we talk, please?" said Mr. Baker in a quiet voice. "Can I come in?"

Adam woke up in an instant. "Becky," he whispered, "Becky, it's your dad, wake up! Tell him you'll meet him downstairs,"

"I'll meet you downstairs, dad," she yelled half-heartedly. "Adam, I don't think I can do this; I'm not ready to see him, not after what he did to me!"

"Becky, your dad made a mistake and he's aware of that. He never meant to hit you. God teaches forgiveness, and He would want you to forgive him. I'll be right here when you get back."

Becky hated when Adam used the word of God against her; she also found it encouraging and a tiny bit sexy so she agreed to go meet with her father downstairs.

She went to the bathroom to wipe away the tear stains and make herself look like she hadn't been crying all night. Also, she needed to wash off the scent of cologne. She smelled like Adam, which she didn't mind but her father definitely would. Becky spent five minutes on the stairs, mostly dawdling. She wasn't ready for this but she had to do it. Seeing her father around the corner was like catching a glimpse of the monster she had seen him become yesterday. She looked closer and she saw the guilt-stricken face of her father. Maybe he really didn't mean to hit her.

She came down the stair and met her dad at the kitchen table and sat across from him. She really looked at him now and she saw that his face was tear-stained just like hers was a couple minutes ago. He had bags upon bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept all night, he probably didn't. He had a permanent frown of sorrow plastered on his face and when she looked into his eyes she saw pain.

"Becky, I asked you down here to tell you something. When I was around you and your brother's ages, things got really hard for my family. My dad lost his job and we were struggling to get by; we were about to lose our house and our car and everything we owned. You know that your grandmother died when I was baby. Well I never told you that she died giving birth to me. My father told me that he had gotten over it and didn't blame me for it. While we were going through this hard economic time with my family, I felt like I needed to seek comfort in something, someone. I started dating your mother around that time. Your mother was a Christian and she's the one that brought me to Christ. I came home one day after a date with her and my dad told me to stop seeing her. I asked him why and he said that why should we believe in God when he's doing this to us. I stood firm with my decision that I was not going to stop seeing her because I loved her and she loved me; I told him that I was committed Christian and there was nothing he could do about it. At that point, he started to beat me. I don't know why he was doing this to me until he started yelling, 'Why believe in God when he made you? You killed your mother! She's dead because of you.' After that, he never spoke to me. Every time I tried to speak to him or try to reconcile he'd try to beat me again and I'd just run away until he calmed down." Mr. Baker was crying at this point, having to remember that telling it again was still tough for him after all these years. Becky was in awe of this story but didn't know how it pertained to her.

"Dad, that's awful. I'm so sorry that happened to you. What did you tell me this?"

"I was my father yesterday when I hit you. I was not me. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you. I don't know what came over me. I'm just as worse as him." Mr. Baker started to sob heavily into his hands.

"Dad, you are not him. You are better than him. You had the control to stop before it got any further. Everyone loses themselves sometimes but it takes real strength to come back and you did that. Don't compare yourself to your father. I can tell you now that you are a better father than him. God says to forgive others and I forgive you. I still love you, dad and I'm never going to stop."

Becky got up and went around the table to hug her father. They stayed like that for a really long time until it occurred to Becky that they still needed to talk about Adam.

"Dad, you said you loved mom. Why don't you believe me when I say that I love Adam? He makes me happy."

"I don't know, just the thought of you loving anyone is just a little scary for me. You're still a little girl in my eyes. Even if your boyfriend wasn't transgendered I still wouldn't believe you love him. This was never a problem when I was younger. I just haven't gotten use to the idea of transgendered people even existing. I was researching all night last night and I found that it is real and there are real people going through that. It's going to take me time to get use to you dating one though. But I'm willing to try and wrap my head around it. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes, thank you for trying to understand. If he were here, he'd thank you too," said Becky, then remembering that in fact Adam was here. He was up in her bedroom waiting for her.

"I'm glad we had this talk, dad but I'm still pretty tired and you need your rest as well. I'm going back up to my room."

"I'm glad, too. Thank you for listening and forgiving me, Becky. It's heartwarming to know that I haven't gone wrong in raising you."

Becky smiled and then sprinted back up to her room where Adam was. She opened the door to find him in the same spot she left him but he was asleep. She climbed in bed with him and gently woke him up.

"Hey, how did it go?" said Adam sleepily.

"It went far better than expected. We don't have to sneak around anymore," said Becky cuddling up to Adam.

"Really, that's great. Come here."

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Becky smiled as they both drifted off in each other's arms.

Fin.

**Thanks for reading guys! Check out my other story, "Untitled" it's Beckdam...again. Sue me for writing for them they're the cutest couple in Degrassi history(besides Sean and Emma) in my opinion. You guys are lovely as always with your comments! Tell me how I did as a whole with this story! Thank you again!**


End file.
